Rambling Twilight One Shots
by SecretlySpellman
Summary: I nearly melted when I heard it, his creamy velvet voice singing quietly to himself. He must not have known I was there for he continued. It took me a moment to wrap my head around his voice which had it’s own level of godlike beauty, to the words it sung
1. Intro The Song

Rambling Twilight One Shots

By _SecretlySpellman_

Introduction

So this probably won't make a lot of sense to most normal people but here goes. I've recently discovered that I work best and get the most attention from one shots, not from real stories. Plus, with my life that never seems to slow down, this will be a perfect way for met to get out my creativity as well as actually update every so often!

PLEASE NOTE THAT as of this precise moment, I DO NOT _plan _to write any smut, lemons, sludge, or 'M' scenes. However, if inspiration strikes at the right moment, I may. This set is rated 'T' for 'Teen' so if you're not a fan of the dirty writing, don't worry. If I do decide to write something mature, I'll give warnings on that chapter.

ALSO at this current time I DO NOT _plan _on continuing any of these one shots as stories, hence ONESHOT. However, if I like an idea a lot, I may have a two or three part series. But this depends a lot on YOU, the READER. Reviews are pretty much the fuel to my fire. If no one reviews a story that I have marked as "May be continued" then I won't continue it. Also, if I receive many reviews, I'll come up with new ideas and update sooner rather than later.

That being said, here is the first one shot of _SecretlySpellman's_ Rambling Twilight One Shots. _Enjoy the show._

One Shot One: _The Lost Song_

By _SecretlySpellman_

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T (WARNING: some suggestive material)

**Main Characters: **Bella Swan, Edward Cullen

As I stepped out of the shower into the seemingly humid bathroom, I instantly knew something was not right. Something was missing, and I knew exactly what it was the instant it wasn't there- Edward's music. Every day since the wedding, I've always been welcomed to a warm bathroom and soft melodies trickling through the crack of the door. But today strangely, there was no harmony greeting me to the new day. Simply silence. I took no chances and quit the bathroom. My hair was still dripping and there was nothing but a towel clinging to my porcelain frame.

I had but reached the top of the staircase when I finally heard it, the tune. It held the soft combination of sharps and flats rising and falling through the scales. But something still wasn't right. This wasn't Edward's normal song, or a song I had ever heard before. It was slow, focusing on the deep low keys rather than the lighter ones. It spoke of sadness, tears, and anguish.

Although Edward had never sung for me before, neither at the wedding nor anytime since, he began to sing. I nearly melted when I heard it, his creamy, velvet voice singing quietly to himself. He must not have known I was there, for he continued. It took me a moment to wrap my head around his voice which had it's own level of god-like beauty, and to the words which it sung.

Butterflies started so long ago… 

_**They've never gone away**_

I recognized these words, from somewhere before…

_**But now the fact is obvious, **_

_**They are here to stay.**_

I knew this…I had heard it before…but not as a song…

_**You may act like you don't see it,**_

_**You may act like you don't care,**_

_**But from your smirks and glances,**_

_**Love must be in the air.**_

I remember the feeling of these words…I remember warmth, safety, comfort…

_**So next time that you see him,**_

_**Think of what's above,**_

Oh no…

_**And ask yourself this question,**_

_**Is he truly the one I love?**_

_Jacob_

I knew Bella was in the shower, that she couldn't hear anything I did. I knew she focused solely on the warm water rushing down her; she loved being warm. She hated the constant cold, though after a year, she had grown accustomed to it. Still, the warmth of the water flowing across her skin, to every inch of her, warming her for just a moment was, thrilling. The visual of that, of what she was doing right now, made me want to do this even more.

I opened the top latch of my grand piano and reached into the rightmost corner. I finally grasp the note of parchment between my fingers and pull it out. I had not looked at it in over a year, and I knew I should not look at it now. But it was times like that which made me wonder if I did the right thing.

Over 368 days ago, I had the perfect wife. She was beautiful, witty, and clumsy, everything a husband could ask for. She still is perfect, more perfect in fact. After her transformation, she became simply irresistibly alluring. Her opaque skin had turned bone-white. Her full red petals of lips had turned a dark crimson. Her eyes became a dark honey color. Her entire body, head to toe, had been corrected of every piece of flesh nature considered an imperfection. She was the loveliest and most perfect thing on the planet to me. She loved me the way only a wife could love a husband, in both physical and emotional terms.

But I sometimes have to think I was too selfish, and that's what brings me here. Here, meaning to this note, left in a small box wrapped in white. This was the present Jacob Black had given us, along with a heart carved of white stone, and this note attached to the bottom of the box. My only guess would be that it was to ask Bella to return, to annul this ridiculous union between beast and beauty; to run away. When I first found it, I was furious. How could a _mutt _of all things think Bella would choose him after the way he treated her on the mountain?

But then I saw things differently. I saw the life Bella could have had with Jacob Black. I was haunted by it day after day. I saw the children I cannot give her. I saw her growing old with the man she loves. I saw her warm, I saw her happy.

Never in all of my existence have I ever regretted meeting my Bella. She was my missing link. I had to have her. In the beginning it was just a hunt, but soon became so much more than that. I love her more than life itself. I would chop my own head off and jump in a pile of fire before having her suffer harm. But on the way to making her happy, did I become so blind sighted by my own lust for her, all of her, that I forgot what was good, normal, and natural? Of course I loved her! I'd always loved her! But again, there are too many _I_'s there.

Is this really what she wanted? Was it her lust, for me and all of me that compelled her to agree to marriage? I wanted to believe it was not, but was times like these that made me unsure.

In my reverie, I had unknowingly begun to play something to reflect the mood. I realized in a moment what words would complete the musical poetry—real poetry. I'd never put words to my music before, but these seemed to fit too perfectly to pass up.

How had he found it? I thought for sure I had hidden it away so he could never find it. That stupid, stupid poem! Why had I kept it in the first place? I was married to Edward Cullen, the god of all gods. What more could I ask for? _A little piece of humanity,_ replied the little voice in my head.

I listened to him repeat Jacob's words for what felt like years before I started down the stairs, still only in the crème towel. I had stopped at the landing when he first looked up and saw me. I couldn't tell if there were tears in his eyes, or just a glimmer.

"Edward…" I spoke. My mouth hung open to try to say more but the words wouldn't come out.

He attempted a smile, but couldn't keep it. His eyes fell to the carpet. In that fraction of a second, I didn't care about Jacob Black. I would burn that poem if I had to, none of it mattered now. All that mattered now was Edward. And so, I ran to him.

I had repeated the words paired with the melody at least four times before I noticed her. My fair angel stood upon the landing. She had the same look on her face as a mother after her newborn had been diagnosed with a life-threatening condition; ashen, horrified, afraid.

She saw me look up to her and spoke my name. I knew I had to keep a good face for her but I failed. She rushed to me with vampire speed in an instant.

"Edward I'm…" she began again.

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened?" I whispered.

"What?" She whispered back.

"If you would have gone with him? Chosen life over death?" I looked to her eyes, moistened with tears.

"Edward, by choosing you, I chose life. I would never change what I am, what you helped me become. I am always and forever yours, that will never change. Nothing he did ever made me want him more than you. You were my life then, you are my life now."

"You never regret becoming…this?" I motioned to both her and I.

She feigned horror and shock. "Mr. Cullen, are you saying this body hasn't served you well?" A sly smirk come across her face, but didn't reach her eyes.

"Please Bella, I'm be serious."

She turned back to an iceberg. "Jacob was my friend. And yes, I loved him. But, I loved you first, I loved you more. Why don't you believe me?" I looked to her in time to see the moisture creep out of her eye. I raised my hand to wipe it.

"I'm not worthy of you; of your beauty, inside and out. You would have had such a better, more_ normal_ life."

"Can't you see? I've _never been_ normal! This is normal to me, being here, loving you. It just comes naturally. You are who I'm meant to be with, YOU, Edward! I would rather face eternity with you, than a hundred years without you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and will ever happen to me!"

If I had a heartbeat, it would have been rising. If I had a breath, it would have been caught. If I had a proper stomach, it would have had butterflies. "That goes both ways you know." I smiled.

She grinned at this. Her eyes gleaming with radiance she replied, "You really are crazy then."

I smirked. "Highly unlikely."

"Why's that?"

"If I was insane, this would be a dream."

"Who says it isn't?"

"If I were in a dream, I couldn't do this…"

He kissed me. His cold lips against mine were like two pieces of snow melting together. I'm not sure if rubbing two stones together will make friction, but Edward and I did and always do. His freezing ice tongue danced across my bottom lip. I opened but with cruelty I grazed my teeth across his entering muscle. (A/N Tongues ARE muscles! They're the strongest ones in your body :B) He groaned with pleasure.

Several Hours Later 

As we lay together, her body pressed against mine in front of the fire with nothing but a blanket covering us, Bella asked the oddest thing.

"Can you close your eyes for a minute?"

I nervously obliged. Suddenly, I was alone. All in one moment, I heard the sweep of something off the piano, then a crack in the fire, and she was back close to me.

"You can open your eyes now." She said, I could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

I looked up just in time to see the outline of three paragraphs of four lines melting into the fire, gone forever.

**Want another, SOON? **

**Review. :)**

**Thanks for reading, **

**And by the way, that IS an original poem © Sabrina Nordan**

**Hope you enjoyed the first installment.**

**Sincerely,**

SecretlySpellman 


	2. The Dance Academy

One Shot Two: _The Dance Academy _

By _SecretlySpellman_

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**Main Characters: **Bella Swan, Edward Masen (Cullen), Rosalie Hale, Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale

**Other: **AU obviously…. & If you want to see pictures / videos of some of these ballet terms/moves then go to my profile and look for the links:)

**Asdinfdisdnfosdfhisdhfoisng ifhgyeidshfihswfuijdsvhgivehgihvejhfjhidghuidghuidh**

At the present time I didn't care if I was still in costume. It didn't matter that my tutu stuck almost completely out sideways, which allowed all my glory, save the leotard, to be seen. But again, that really wasn't a big deal for me. I just wanted to see him. No, wanted didn't quite cover it. I _needed_ to see him, almost as much as I needed air…no, I needed him more than air.

I frantically looked for an open seat. I silently cursed the academy for having such an outstanding company whose performance was so anticipated that it would make all the seats be sold out. I needed to hurry, his number was about to come on. I knew if I were to be caught, I would risk being dropped from the company. It was a strict rule for dancers not to go into the audience while in costume. But I could try watching one five minute performance…if security saw me I could always run…

Right before the lights went down I saw spiked black hair and an empty seat. I quickly sprinted and sat next to my best friend.

When she realized who I was she exclaimed, "Bella! What are you doing here?! You'll get caught!"

"Hush Alice! I'm going back right after your cousin's dance."

"_All_ of them? You'll be out here for thirty minutes!" she said with a look of horror plastered on her face.

"No, just this one, Rose told me it was amazing…whose seat am I in anyway?" I looked around at the row, looking for my friends who weren't in the seven p.m. show. Only one was missing.

"Emmett's," Alice's face turned into a sly grin.

"What's wrong with Emmett?" I inquired.

"He isn't feeling too well."

"What? Why?"

She turned to me, "the idea of Edward in spandex scared him away."

I smiled, "Oh please, as if we all haven't seen all of Emmett's endowment before."

"True," she agreed. "What's taking so long? The intervals between sequences aren't usually this long…"

"Scene change," I said automatically. "Rose told me this scene has absolutely no backdrop and a prop, a big difference from the ballet piece before this."

"Oh," was all she said.

"Wait," I pondered aloud. "Rosalie's in this number, doesn't Emmett want to see her?

"I…" Alice started, but before she could continue the lights rose.

I could scarcely believe my eyes. On stage right stood Rosalie, clad in a skin tight full body suit a touch lighter than her skin. It gleamed like diamonds as she looked into the side wing. Her beautiful long hair reached down past the small of her back, and with a soft wave, she looked like an angel.

On stage left there was a male figure. He wasn't in spandex, but in black Capri jazz-pants and a black almost-skin-tight muscle shirt. I watched with interest, though I knew it wasn't Edward. Edward had a more toned chest and less bulky biceps.

"Oh, my, _God_!" Alice exclaimed in a whisper next to me. "That's Emmett!"

But by then I wasn't focused on him anymore. I had seen that right center stage there was a huge grand-piano. It wasn't black nor white. It was the color you'd see in ice-cream or marble. It was a spiraling yet oddly classic-looking paint of black _and_ white. _He _sat on the black piano stool. He was in an outfit similar to Emmett's, though less tight.

Once I was done ogling the scene I actually began to pay attention to the music…the music that was coming from the piano, from Edward. It took me a moment, but I recognized the music. I had heard it a while ago, on a CD of Alices. Never taking my eyes off the stage, I turned to her.

"Alice, this song…"

"I _know! _I can't believe they picked it!"

"No! What _is it_?" I whispered fiercely.

"Catch me when I fall, by Ashlee Simpson."

Of course it was. But there were no lyrics being sung. It was just Edward and the piano. Rose began a slow solo, the epitome of beauty and grace. During the part of the song that would have been "Who will be the one to save me," she did the most beautiful triple pirouette into a gran-jete I had ever seen. After the chorus, Emmett began his solo. It too started out gracefully but then turned fierce, yet it was still breath-taking. When the chorus melody began again, he ran to Rose, grabbed her hand, and helped her up. In that moment, it was as if the crowd wasn't there. The electricity between the two of them was far more than stage-presence.

The tempo increased as Emmett grabbed Rose's hips and hoisted her into the air. He brought her back down quickly and the two chasséd **(a/n: a graceful slide/gallop) **together in a half circle around Edward and his piano. They took to a left-jete and ended right in front of the piano, directly facing the audience. Emmett and Rosalie paused and looked at each other for a moment and smiled. They each took a deep fourth-position prep **(a/n: go to wikipedia and look up ballet terms if you don't know some of these) **and did _seventeen_ foutte turnsinto a _four _turn pirouette. It sounds silly to say but it took my breath away.

They began to chassé again but Emmett took Rosalie up into another lift, this one far beyond anything I had ever seen before. Rosalie's body was somehow flat up against Emmett's chest. They were pointed in a 60 degree angle. One of each of their arms was pointed out and the other held on to it's partner with great strength and care. I had heard this was the most difficult lift to ever attempt, and I could see why. Their bodies were perfectly flat against each other. As they held this pose, the music changed. It was no longer Edward playing, but instead a CD.

Edward had gotten up and was now doing his own solo stage right, opposite to the other couple of who were on stage left. And although Rose and Emmett's combinations seemed graceful and elegant, they held nothing as to what Edward was doing right now. He was showing off his flexibility with a presence of poise I had never seen from another man anywhere in my life. His turns, his jumps, all held the quality of a master, an artist. Every detail, from the point of his foot to the soft yet tortured look on his face was carefully planned and executed. His eyes—the color of dark emeralds—shined in the spotlight. His soft full lips never moved out of their line, not even to take an extra breath.

"God Bella," Alice whispered beside me. "If he weren't my cousin, I'd find him sexy too."

At that moment, he forgot to spot. Edward's head went from looking up to looking down, as if suddenly he had heard Alice's words. But instead of looking to Alice, he looked to me. Our eyes met for what seemed hours though I knew it was probably half-of-a-count. I don't know if it was just my imagination but his lips seemed to turn upwards at the corners, his eyes seemed just a tad bit brighter.

It was as if in that instant he saw not only my face, but everything, right down to the core. As if in that moment he knew everything I felt and knew about him. But how could he know that when I stretched, I did it for him. When I tried to add an extra foutte to my turn combination, it was for him. When I stuck band-aids on my bloodied and blistered toe nails I did it for him. Not physically for him I mean, more like emotionally. I knew if I advanced up enough I could move to his level. If I was practiced enough, maybe his emerald orbs would look at me for longer than a second, longer than to disregard.

But wasn't that what he was doing now? Wasn't he paying attention to me? _No, _the little voice in my head replied. _He was spotting and moved his head a centimeter. It doesn't mean he was looking at __**you! **_ Whether it was that I was happy in the fantasy that Edward Masen had had looked at me or not, either way I ignored the voice. A chill creped up my neck. I had been seen by him, making me to him, no longer invisible. And being visible to him was like a street-painter being visible to Monet; intimidating, nerve-racking, and terrifying.

All three of them came together now. Together Edward and Emmett lifted Rosalie up and she did a flip in the air—all while being held by her friend and boyfriend. Rose then broke off and ran away from the two of them. She leaped to land in the splits and did her own very demanding floor work. Edward had returned to the piano and Emmett to his girl. He lifted her a final time and walked her over to the piano where he laid her down on the top. Like the difficult lift before, both of their chests were touching, panting from the exhausting exercise. Rose's arms fell both to the side and above her head while Emmett held himself up on his forearms.

And before we knew it the lights had dimmed. It was over.

**Adkfsidfjoisvyfhuieshgvikdhvirghdivghiwvhsgivhwivdsfhiewgheidghtievhtdgiheighi**

After the performance, I quickly got up and helped the crew out by moving my piano stool off stage. Although I wasn't due to perform again for another fifteen minutes, I was in a rush. She who was acclaimed to be "The Next Great American Dancer" by both Dance Spirit and the New York Times was up next.

My heart was still pounding from the difficult turns, jumps, and leaps Rose had choreographed but it didn't matter. All that mattered was the fact that I didn't have a seat and time was ticking. I raced through searching for my cousin and her boyfriend. With luck, I found them, but even rarer was the open seat I found next to her. She seemed startled by my panting form next to her.

"You've _got_ to be kidding!" She exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Wh….what?" I managed to huff out.

"How many times do I have to explain it to you guys!?! YOU WILL BE KICKED OUT OF THE COMPANY IF YOU COME OUT INTO THE THEATER IN COSTUME!" She fussed in an aggravated whisper.

"Oh shush." I turned from her. Although I was glad it was intermission, I prayed no one recognized me as Alice did have a point.

"No I'm freaking serious! First Bella and now yo—"

"Bella? Bella was here?!" I interrupted.

"Yes you stupid, insecure moron!"

"Why?"

She rolled her eyes. "Why do you think?"

A surprisingly fulfilling ego boost shot through me like lightening. "She came out here to watch me?" I asked with an ear-to-ear grin.

"And she was very disappointed when she saw you play the piano almost the entire time."

My face fell. Alice laughed. "I'm kidding. She was very…inspired."

At this I was sure my face turned into a perplexed look. "What exactly do you mean by 'inspired' Alice?"

Jasper poked his head around Alice's to explain. "She means Bella couldn't keep her eyes off of you. She enjoyed the performance. She was intrigued by the complicated choreography. Need I go on?"

"No…" I said. Oddly, I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

"See?" Alice turned to Jasper. "Now look what you've done. You were supposed to keep that a secret!"

Jasper didn't reply. The main lights started to dim, an indication of the show starting again.

I was flipping through the program when Alice's sugary voice was at my ear. "I want you to watch how far her legs spread apart, how high her battements **(a/n kicks) **are, how when she points it almost looks like her toes are curling. Pay attention to how high up that skirt of hers goes and how flat and toned those abs of her's are. How her entire body sways to the soft melodies of the music."The words she spoke gave me images that were welcome in my mind anytime.

I shut my eyes at this and bit my lower lip. My cousin the instigator; she giggled innocently beside me. When the song started I instantly popped my eyes open again. Bella, as promised was wearing a dangerously short skirt and matching top that ended just before her belly button. I bit my lip again. If this dance involved any kicking at all, I would be in trouble. I said a silent prayer asking the good Lord to keep me a good boy. The white and black costume did wonders for Bella's already flawless body. The creamy complexion of her skin looked a shade or two darker than normal because of the white undertones. The black skirt elongated her short legs. Her hair, tightly secured in a ballet-style bun added depth to her soft features. For once, she had makeup on, though only a trained eye could tell. There were subtle differences, such as the bit of darkness around her eyes, which was probably due to a touch of eyeliner and mascara. Her cheeks were not as red as usual, as though dimmed down by foundation. But her lips—ah, her lips—they were as lovely as ever. The shade of a red rose, she looked more like snow white than a mere dancer.

I didn't pay much attention to the choreography, other than the points of which Alice had mentioned earlier (my prayer didn't hold up too much apparently). All of my focus was on Bella. Everything about her, from the way her legs stretched high and straight, to the way her hips seemed to swagger to the rhythm of the music. She entranced me. She was so careful too, as if she thought that if she moved an inch out of what she was supposed to do, she'd stumble. I wanted to tell her it would be okay if she did. I wanted to tell her that I would be right there to catch her if she did fall.

As quickly as it had begun, it was over. The curtain came across the stage. People clapped and cheered. I stood up and did both. Alice finally stood beside me, still clapping, and said "you might want to go change into your other costume now."

**thislooksosmuchbetterasstarsonwordbutfanfictionisactingreallyannoyingotday**

My toes ached as I wedged them in between the divider of my worn flip-flops. I didn't really care how I looked. After my final performance I had taken my hair out of the tight bun which had sat upon my head because, believe it or not, it was giving me a headache. I had changed back into my sweatpants and jacket putting my costumes in my tattered dance bag. I looked one final time in the mirror. This was one of the few times I wore makeup, viewing it as an unnecessary opportunity to blind myself. But as conceited as it sounds, I was happy with how I looked. Even my thin chocolate hair which loosely framed my face looked…nice. I smiled, grabbed my keys, and went out into the hallway.

**imaginethisasalineimaginethisasalineimaginethisasalineimaginethisasaline**

I, like Bella, had switched out of my skin-tight costume and put on something far more comfortable; the A&F jeans that highlighted all the right places, the teal sweater which brought out the blue of my eyes, and the silver, diamond-studded, "R" Emmett had gotten me for my birthday last year. I too let my hair down—those buns are the hell—and let my waving hair cascade to my lower back. I had all of my stuff ready and was walking out into the parking lot when I heard them.

It was a complete accident; I was going to meet Emmett outside of the men's dressing rooms when I realized I wasn't the only one waiting for someone. Bella was there too, but she was accompanied.

"You dancing was lovely." A male voice said.

"You think so?" Bella's honey voice spoke, I could almost see her round chocolate eyes lighting up.

"Mmhm. Your triple was very well kept-in. In fact…a lot of your dancing in general was."

"Oh…" Bella sounded hurt.

"Do you ever…I don't know…just dance for fun? Go crazy a bit?" The man asked, trying to lighten the mood I would suspect.

"Well…I uh…" Who was making Bella stumble so much?

"If you ever feel like dancing just for the fun of it, to music much more fun than the stuffy ballet or the funky techno, call me."

I couldn't stand it any longer. I peeked my head around the corner to see none other than Edward Masen whispering in my friend's ear. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but it was enough to make Bella close her eyes, and…smile?

Edward moved his hand up to caress Bella's face. Her eyes sparked open and looked into his. She moved her hands up to hold his neck, her eyes constantly flittering around to his features. She bit her lower lip and then—causing me to do a double take—Edward kissed her. It was soft at first then turned surprisingly passionate. I felt myself blush and turn away. I would let Bella enjoy herself and savor the moment.

I started walking in the opposite direction, away from the soon-to-be lovers and down the extra hallway. I thought to myself how ironic the current Swan-Masen situation was; the song Bella had danced to, her solo, had been to the words, "_Desperate guys never had a chance with you... ._" I smiled in spite of myself. Now we all had someone. Emmett had me, Jasper had Alice, and now finally the lonely Swan and ever-changing Masen had each other.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I checked the caller ID and laughed. "Hey Alice, I've been thinking. How does a hot tub party sound?"

-End.

**onceagainffisgayandyoushouldbeimaginingthisasalinenotabunchofrandomletters**

I hope you all enjoyed that second one shot.

If you have any questions feel free to write them in a REVIEW or message.

ReviewsFAST UPDATES.

Thank you,

Sincerely,

_SecretlySpellman_


End file.
